1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection method for an ATM (asynchronous transfer mode) switching system, and in particular to a connection method that enables multiple bidirectional connections.
2. Related Arts
An ATM switching system has been introduced wherewith a cell having a header and a data portion is transmitted to a destination address by changing, in consonance with a virtual path identifier and a virtual channel identifier contained in the header, the route selected at a switch.
For such an ATM switching system, however, procedures for establishing a bidirectional connection and multiple connections, and required information have not yet been defined.
Taking the foregoing into consideration, the setting up of the matters enumerated below is required to establish the bidirectional and multiple connections.
1. A method of sending and receiving signals by subscribers and required data when multiple connections are established.
2. Specifying of mixing points, for example, for the mixing performed at a switching device.
3. A method of sending and receiving signals between subscribers and required data when a specific subscriber is nearby joined on multiple connections is already established.
4. A method for selecting a mixing method.
5. A method of sending and receiving signals by subscribers and required data, when a specific subscriber is to be released from multiple connections.
6. A method of sending and receiving signals by subscribers and required data, when multiple connections are to be terminated.
7. A method for changing a mixing method.
8. A means for preventing transmission of invalid message from a switching device to a subscriber.